


危日

by YIjii



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIjii/pseuds/YIjii





	危日

后来盖多·米斯达搬离了曾经布加拉提小队所在的那片杂乱的，遍布涂鸦的街区，在赫赫有名的热情组织庞大的资产中拥有了一张属于自己的床位。有时他必须为乔鲁诺做一些事，黑色名单上多是位高权重者，这使他开始减少在街上游手好闲的时间，避免在人前抛头露面。长此以往他开始习惯一些生活上细微的改变，这对他来说都不是什么大事，事实上他觉得他的生活和从前没有什么不同。他一般在中午十二点醒来，吃一盘撒满芝士粉的茄汁海鲜烩饭，然后在那不勒斯漫长白日结束前将塞在手枪和靴子里的子弹打完，这时天空才稍显露出夜幕的颜色，他便能像一个普通单身男性一样在路边的连锁垃圾食品店买一份蒜蓉面包和一张切成六块的玛格丽特披萨带回家，把沾了汗和血的手枪随手扔在沙发上，打开冰箱里的啤酒褪去身上的热气，然后在一天的最后想起给他的上司、昔日的队友乔鲁诺·乔巴纳打一个电话。

米斯达将上半身压得更低，好让整个身体都能藏在月光投下的阴影里。规律的生活偶尔有例外，就在这个风和日丽的6月12日，他久违地将工作拖到了楼下披萨店打烊以后。

他隐藏在这片把道路遮得密不透风的树荫深处，目标距离他所栖身的这面矮墙不过百米，更远的地方是一座公馆，与任何一座远离城市的富人宅邸别无二致——此时灯火辉煌，最大的一扇飘窗里人影绰绰。等时针走过十一点，那个被组织做了标记的男人就会走过这扇飘窗，他穿得也像任何一个传统西西里黑手党一样人模狗样，怀里或许会搂着一两个漂亮的东欧女孩，在他将要离开时惺惺作态地亲吻，然后他会经由门前的守卫穿过草坪，来到这条将要成为他葬身之地的林荫道。这时他们间的距离缩短到四十五米——就由米斯达扣下扳机，性感手枪们相继绕过障碍将子弹运送到敌人的眉心。

前提是他们要躲过那男人身边心腹兼保镖的视线，他同样是名杀手，一名替身使者，他的能力让射程范围内的所有替身活动暴露无疑，所以这事无论如何都是交给米斯达最适合，他的攻击时间只需要一瞬间——赶在对方做出行动之前。

以上所有都是12小时前乔鲁诺在他的办公室亲自告诉他的。

视线中有年轻男女在房前花园里打闹着，他们八成都对房子里父辈们的所作所为一无所知。昂贵的香槟撒了一地，女孩们拥有细长白皙的小腿，带动着白色裙摆和树影婆娑的影子在草地上绽开了一朵花。

夏天的夜晚不热，米斯达的帽檐下却积攒了一圈冷汗，有一面时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒地转着，全身力量在手中的枪上凝结，那段血腥味浓重的日子过去之后他便开始逐渐习惯了像这样没有边际的等待。

“今晚除了你，一定还有别家的替身使者，”乔鲁诺说，“那男人有他保护着，一定会肆无忌惮地从大门走出来。这时候你只需要开枪。” 他说他会走正门，那他就目不转睛地凝视着远处那座正歌舞升平的大房子。米斯达总在这种问题上选择相信乔鲁诺，当他今天上午听到他说出这句话时，那位正在宽大办公桌后正襟危坐俨然一副年轻教父的模样。他故意大大咧咧地把乔鲁诺的文件，笔，电脑显示器全都推到一边，一屁股坐在那张大桌子上，长腿交叠翘得老高，往后一倚，那样刚好看到乔鲁诺的侧脸，教父还在说着什么，他是那样冷静、坚定、当机立断，就像一潭波澜不惊的死水。

“所以我觉得你是这件事情最合适的人选。”他说，语气温柔得还和当年在公路上威胁卡车司机一样。但他并没有在威胁他，甚至可以说是在真情实感地征求意见，如果米斯达拒绝，他也不缺别的选择。

“拜托你了，你会帮我这个忙的对吗？”

“你说什么呢？”米斯达忍不住笑出了声，“我以为这是命令。

后来漫长的沉默由米斯达主动打破。他轻轻拉过乔鲁诺的脸，拇指按上他的唇，像是在犹豫不决，于是后者便像不耐烦似的拨开他的手吻了上去。他们好久没有像今天这样热烈地亲吻了，米斯达的帽子被拨弄得掉了下来，乔鲁诺的扶着他的头指节用力得仿佛就要陷进那头柔软的黑色短发里。

他们认识的时间其实不长，曾经也有过亲吻，甚至还做过更为出格的事情，但仅有几次。那是自慰后还会煞有介事地扔掉色情杂志的时期，做完之后落荒而逃的借口往往是“布加拉提叫我们吃饭了”、“性感手枪叫我给他们开饭了”等等。其余一切如常，他还会在街边遇到漂亮女孩时向纳兰迦偷偷感叹“那个姐姐屁股好翘”，他也还会为他吃掉四等分的草莓蛋糕的第一块。

米斯达在乔鲁诺的手沿着他的腰伸进上衣前制止了他，他有了反应，但他的脑子清醒得很。他翻下桌子整理了一下领子，看到乔鲁诺的眼神直勾勾地聚焦在他泛红的脸上，那副万能的表情像是对任何事都游刃有余，甚至连他金色的头发丝儿都没有弄乱一根，米斯达忍不住骂了句脏话。

“我要走了乔鲁诺。”他捡起他的帽子，然后说。 

“你说的那个地方可真他妈远，要是今天晚上性感手枪没饭吃全是你的错。” 

“让我早起原来就是为了说这个，下次直接打电话就行。”

米斯达把门重重地带上，门口有守卫和秘书，还有等待与教父会面的人，他们目送着这个看起来气冲冲的年轻人走远，然后轻轻拉开门走进去，亲吻教父的右手。

花园里的男女还未离开，米斯达无法阻止那些少女们纤细的脚踝在眼前晃来晃去，他无端联想到了今天上午的乔鲁诺，他想到他在逆光时几乎透明的睫毛，想到他消失在喉咙里沉闷的呜咽，想到他施加在他后脑上的力。这时时钟还在嘀嗒地转，他可以让自己聚精会神，但却没办法真正控制思绪，就像失眠的人总会强迫自己全身放空，为了入睡什么都不想，但这永远不可能，总会有从记忆角落各处搜刮来的垃圾前赴后继地跳出来将大脑填得满满当当。

离十一点还差三十七秒，他在飘窗里看到了那个男人。

事实证明乔鲁诺说的没错，他的外套里一定有枪，他熟练地穿过人群朝他的方向走来，最后在门口和再也不会相见的姑娘们道晚安。

他越来越近，七十米，六十米，米斯达必须用上比平时更多的精力让呼吸平稳，目标是个普通人，解决他甚至都不需要动用替身，这次任务结束之后他会很干净，从地中海飘来凉风会带走他额头上的汗，血腥味只停留在几十米开外，随着爆裂的脑浆和头骨弥漫开来，最终消逝在海风的咸味里。然后他一个人开车回家，甚至都懒得打电话给上司汇报，第二天传遍整个意大利的死亡讣告会告诉他结果。他那处公寓硬要说也是迪亚波罗生前的房产之一，枪一扔，把一部色情或者恐怖电影插进影碟机，最后在速食通心粉的陪伴下把自己吓个半死。

米斯达在还剩五十五米的时候放下了枪。

那个男人锃亮的脑门毫不吝啬地暴露在射程范围之内，一切正如计划那样进行，唯一的变化是径直走出公馆大门的只有他一个人。

“操。”

他的视线越过栅栏，人群和层层的树荫遮蔽，他看到了在暗处瞄准他的枪管，以及那位衣冠楚楚的主人眼里闪过一丝狡黠的笑意。然后他感到拿枪的手一阵疲软，手枪无声地坠落在铺着沙砾的泥土上，一股温热粘稠的触感从他的左腹向下蔓延，然后是右腿、膝盖。他终于失去平衡跪倒在地上。

米斯达在接下来的几秒内想起了很多今天上午与乔鲁诺交谈的细节。比如那另一个没有出现的男人的替身并不是力量型，但他对替身使者的精准感知总使他不战而胜，所以时机未到绝不能先暴露自己的替身。并且米斯达也不能杀他，因为他不像表面那样对他的主人忠诚，他用身后错综复杂的势力把自己全副武装得像一个带刺的铁球。

那时米斯达并未明白乔鲁诺的意思。他觉得一路走到热情老大这个位置的乔鲁诺更应该懂得，他的黄金体验镇魂曲能让任何人拥有比死亡还要惨烈的结局。最令人闻风丧胆的不正是你吗？

一梭子子弹几乎全落在了他的身上，这样的浪费和不节制为米斯达所不齿，枪声响了几秒便平静下来，接着从身体窟窿的最深处升腾的疼痛淹没了他。米斯达动弹不得，最后一丝清明的意识告诉他，他还没死。

 

当乔鲁诺赶到时，米斯达正以这样的狼狈姿态迎接着他。

狼狈是确实狼狈，乔鲁诺上一次见到这样的景致还是在罗马。血，泥土，火药混合成一种难以言喻的味道，一片红光之下年轻的暗杀者看起来就是尸体一具。

一双手把他瘫软的身体从地上捞了起来，米斯达恍惚间看到了一双碧蓝的眼睛，那一刻他明白是黄金体验替他完成了任务，是他杀死了他们。中弹的双腿很难支撑他直立行走，米斯达不得不把手臂搭在乔鲁诺的脖子上，他失败得很彻底。

乔鲁诺的治疗还是死妈疼。

很快，零落的身体部件分分合合又拼凑成了一具完整的躯体，米斯达在乔鲁诺的住处冲洗干净身上的血污，走出浴室时他看到那位救了他好几命的恩人正对着镜子擦脸上的血，这时天还未亮。

他搞砸了。意大利最庞大黑手党的教父应该是什么样的人？他应该永远冷静，永远不择手段，他有求必应，也没有任何他做不到的事。而米斯达今天却让这位人物为了自己遭遇了更大的麻烦，他不知道乔鲁诺是何时发现情报出了差错，何时赶来他身边，又是如何隔着那么远的距离杀死两个人，如何向那座宅邸里的目击到他们的心怀鬼胎的人们解释那枪声和一地的血。他在乔鲁诺的身后站定，他看到对方也在透过镜子观察自己，这时久违的默契使他们双方都保持闭嘴，沉默持续了几分钟的时间。

“对不起。”最后乔鲁诺说。他的语气很郑重，毋庸置疑是他错误的情报将米斯达至于险境，但其实他根本没有道歉的必要，或许他就是靠这样真假难辨的真诚让人们为了教子的名额争得头破血流。接着他转过身来向他张开双臂，米斯达一愣，他看到镜子里乔鲁诺的比自己矮半个头的背影，被光勾勒出了一圈金色的边，光来自天花板上悬着的一盏灯，不是很亮的那种。米斯达一时间被搞得有点窘迫，他举惯了枪的手臂变得僵硬，最后讪讪地抬起来环在金发男孩的腰间。

乔鲁诺收紧双臂，将他抱得很紧，这时心底暗流涌动的愧疚和愤怒才稍微露出端倪。

后来他们在那个铺着柔软褥子的沙发上做爱。

战斗后的精疲力竭不允许他们有任何欲拒还迎的调情，乔鲁诺进入了他，他的手在米斯达的腰上，顺着平坦的小腹缓缓到达温热的胸口，漂亮的小麦色皮肤上有经年积攒的伤痕，他的黄金体验总不能治愈一切。

那些愤怒或是自责的情绪便随着他逐渐掌握主动而消逝，咫尺之下是一具鲜活的身体，是不费吹灰之力便能被子弹撕成碎片的脆弱的锁骨和背脊，此时在他的抚摸下变得柔软而湿润。

乔鲁诺释放在了他的身体里，黑暗使窗外深蓝夜空变得格外亮，他撑在米斯达的身体两侧，这样再也没有人能像以前一样逃走。米斯达吻了他，这是一个和早上截然不同的的吻，带着一丝劫后余生般的侥幸，然后伸手揉乱了那头本该一丝不苟束在脑后的头发，金色的发丝垂落下来。长发使他的五官变得柔和，在他们还是两个只懂得互相慰籍的男孩的时候，他也会像这样在赤身裸体后故意弄乱他的头发，那时他便想这副的五官和身体应该和古希腊雕塑一起陈列在美术馆里，而只有他这样的伤痕累累才适合在枪林弹雨中穿行。

他们在清理完彼此的身体之后躺回原来那张沙发上，把随机选出的碟片放进机器里。这是曾经还在布加拉提小队时经常进行的活动。他们一般在黑暗的房间里等温存后的热度散去，然后由一个人提出“要不看点啥吧”打破窘境，最后把色情录像踢进床底，抽出一张晦涩难懂的片子让它自己循环播放。

这次由乔鲁诺先选，先是《闪灵》，在两个穿裙子的小女孩儿出现时米斯达强行按了暂停。然后是《低俗小说》，他们看完了其中一个关于黑帮老大妻子的故事。

“乔鲁诺。”米斯达叫他，“我是不是也应该叫你‘教父’。”他把一条腿搭在乔鲁诺的膝上，手撑着头分不清是不是在开玩笑，那个短短的英文单词夹杂着意大利味，许久未开口的声音带着沙哑竟有些性感。

乔鲁诺感到一股热流覆盖了他，随后米斯达忍俊不禁笑出了声。金发男孩找到了米斯达的手缓缓扣紧，给了他一个没有问题的答案。

再后来米斯达又回到了生活的常态中去，他依旧像一个真正的黑帮一样为他的老板卖命，有时他会在完成任务之后带着还未散去的，热气腾腾的杀气冲进乔鲁诺的办公室，给他一个热烈的吻，以纪念再次活着回来的、顽强的生命。


End file.
